Somewhere In Between Lies And Truth
by liisous
Summary: Post season finale- When everybody else tell lies, Marti goes to the one she believes won't.
1. Lies

_Previously on Hellcats: Marti and Julian spend the night together. The Hellcats goes to nationals and bumps into a numerous of problems, causing them to forfit. Savannah step down from her place as a captain and give it to Alice. Meanwhile, Marti answer Deidre's phone and realize it's Rex, their father. Putting two and two togehter, she understand Deidre have been keeping contact with Rex, causing Marti to run away._

_Small recap. This is my alternative version of how season two would have begun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Friends, lovers or nothing <em>  
><em>There can only be one <em>  
><em>Friends, lovers or nothing <em>  
><em>There'll never be an in-between, so give it up<em>

As Marti rode her bike across town, she thought of how everything had gotten so screwed up. Her relationship with Dan, almost losing Savannah, cheating on Lewis, get to know she had a sister, learning about her dad, and last but not least, learning Deidre had been keeping contact with Rex, which meant she had lied, _again_.

Why did everyone have to lie about Rex?

Marti didn't realise she had gone to Julian's until she stood on his doorstep. But she doesn't have anywhere to go right now. Wanda's wasn't an option, there was no way she was bringing this Rex-issue up with her. She's been through enough as it is. Julian was all she got right now and she needed him.

Marti knocked on the door twice, waiting for him to open. When she saw him in the doorway, the tears she fought so hard from falling, fell. It was all punching her in the chest at the same time, making it more than she could handle. Her breath became ragged and shallow, and her knees wouldn't hold her anymore. She felt Julian's strong arms catch her when she fell forward, lifting her up against his chest. Without a word, he carried her inside and sat down with her on the couch.

Weird as it was, Marti felt calm in his arms. And when he asked her what was wrong, she told him everything that had happened earlier than night. Beginning to end, from Deidre to Rex. Julian stroke her hair and whispered sweet comforting words in her ear. A deep sigh escaped Marti's lips as she settled her head down on his chest.

It was then she noticed the table was set for dinner. But not only for Julian, it was set for two. Wine glasses, candles, a bottle of wine. What was going on here? Was he expecting someone?

"Are you expecting someone?" Marti asked, rubbing the salty leftover from her tears from her eyes.

"Um.." Julian was looking rather uncomfortable and Marti noticed the small pearls of sweet on his forehead before they really appeared.

"Oh my God. You're expecting her, aren't you?" Marti tangled herself out of Julian's arms, a feeling of betrayal and disbelief hit her. How could she have missed it? The darkened room, the table, the setting, it was all there.

"It's not what you think."

"Really? I think it's pretty clear. I thought you were getting a divorce."

"I am, it has just been a few complications along the way. We were suppose to figure them out tonight, over dinner."

"Correction: a romantic dinner."

"That is not what this is."

"Whatever." Marti was tired of being lied to. Her mom, her sister, now Julian. No wonder she had trust issues.

Marti collected her jacket and went for the door.

"Marti, wait. Don't leave like this. Let's talk about it."

"There is really nothing to talk about." She opened the door and took one last look at Julian before backing outside. He was right after her, following her down the street. Tears spilled over again. She hadn't cried this much for years, not since Wanda told her about her Rex. She stopped suddenly and turned around, looking him right in the eyes.

"You know, you're the one who is suppose to always tell me the truth, and I never expected any less from you. I was stupid to think what we had was real, that you actually cared about me."

"Marti.."

"No, Julian, you know what? Why don't you go back to that little family of yours, and I go back to me. And I will see you in class, monday morning. Okay, professor? Okay." She gestured with her hands, making a point before she turned on her heels and ran down the street, not really paying any attention to the traffic. All she wanted was to get as far away from this place as could. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she was being suffocated.

As she ran out into the street, Julian's voice rang in her ears. "Marti, look out!" Marti stopped in her tracks, watching the car coming towards her approach in slow motion. It felt like she was in a movie, everything around her were moving slowly, until the last few seconds, when everything sped up to its normal pace. Marti closed her eyes and waited. _This it it_, she thought. She was going to die.

As the car hit her, pictures of her life flashed through her mind - of Dan, Wanda, Savannah, the squad, Julian. Mostly of Julian. Their first kiss, them playing guitar together in Cheertown, their first dance, their night together. It was all rushing back to her and as she hit the ground, everything went silent. She could hear the distant sound of breaks shrieking to an halt and people screaming. She could feel Julian's hands stroking her over her cheek and his voice in her ear. But everything was becoming more and more distant, and before she had the chance to understand what had really happened, she was embraced by the emptiness of nothing.

A cold, silent place of _nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking about adding another chapter to this. What do you think?<em>

_Song used: John Mayer - Friends, Lovers or Nothing_


	2. Truth

_**Somewhere In Between Lies And Truth part 2.** Hope you'll like it, happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats._

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand to watch you go <em>  
><em>Cause in my head deep down I know <em>  
><em>I don't wanna live without you <em>  
><em>I love the way we stay up late <em>  
><em>The way you laugh at your mistakes <em>  
><em>I love everything about you<em>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

The hospital machines were driving him crazy. They were a non-stop reminder to him about where he was, and why he was there. Pictures of Marti lying on the street, all covered in blood, not able to respond to anything he did or said was flashing through his mind every time he closed his eyes.

Her torn clothes, her blonde hair colored red by the blood seeping from her forehead, her face and neck all covered in cuts, her right eye swollen to the length where it was almost impossible to recognize her. It was weird, really, how she still could look beautiful despite all the wounds from the accident.

But her being beautiful didn't matter, none of this mattered unless she wake up.

Julian had sat there for ten days, holding her hand, wishing she could open her eyes and look right at him with those beautiful eyes and smile. He wished she could squeeze his hand to let him know she knew he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere and that he was sorry. But mostly, he wished she would just wake up.

* * *

><p>On the twelfth day, Julian found himself crying. He couldn't manage to stay strong anymore, it was exhausting and heartbreaking to see Marti lying there, so empty, lifeless, shallow. It wasn't who he was used to see and it was literally killing him.<p>

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. There wasn't an option. So he prayed.

With his eyes closed and his hands locked around Marti's, he kissed the back of her hand numerous times before praying to whoever higher than himself for her to wake up.

"Please. You can't take her away from me. _Please." _He was sobbing loudly, his forehead resting on their closed hands.

"Julian."

"Please. Oh God, please."

"Julian.."

"Marti?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were in an accident. You got hit by a car. Oh God, Marti. You've been unconcious for twelve days."

"I have?" Marti said puzzled. Wow, this was.. overwhelming.

"Yes. I thought I had lost you." He was so relieved to see her awake, he kissed her everywhere he could. Her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her eyes.

Marti didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She had been unconcious for almost two weeks? That couldn't be a good sign. But even so, she couldn't remember anything from that night. It was all a blur. And that was an even lesser good sign.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You came to visit me that night, and you.. we got into an argument and you ran out..

You ran out in the street, and there was this car.. and.."

Tears pooled in Marti's eyes as she saw the look on Julian's face, he looked so.. distant. "I'm sorry," Marti whispered. Even if she couldn't remember everything that happened that night, she still knew it wasn't either of their faults.

"God, I thought I'd lost you." Julian bent forward and kissed her temple. He was careful not to hurt her, consider all the damage on her face.

"What did we argue about?" Marti frowned. It was bothering her not knowing why they had argued that night. After all, it was pretty much the reason for her being in here.

Julian's face suddenly became strained and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Well", he said, "I had made dinner and organized everything when you came over."

Marti's face softened a little, thinking how adorable it had been of him to do something like that. Because it was for the two of them, right?

"You were upset and we talked. When you noticed my.. organizing.. you became more upset, because it weren't for us. It was for me and my wife." Julian carefully said, "Or ex-wife. To be."

A picture of a darkened room with candles and a dinner table flashed through Marti's mind, making her flinch a little. She remembered. At least a little.

"Your romantic dinner." She stated, _that _was the reason they had argued. _That _was the reason she was in thehospital.

"It was _not _a romantic dinner." Julian quickly said. "The divorce have become a little more complicated. We made a deal, over which things whom should take. In the last moment before the divorce got finale, she changed her mind and wanted to change the deal. I asked if she wanted to come over for dinner, so we could discuss the changes."

"You have to understand, Marti," Julian grasped her hand in his and looked her right in the eyes, "There was absolutely nothing romantic about it. It was a stupid thing to do, thinking a little more effort would get her to not change the deal. I hoped she would leave it as it was." His eyes never left hers as he spoke, "I want to be with you."

"I, uh, I think I need some time. To process this." Marti spoke softly, "I think we should take some time apart, and think about this."

"I don't have anything to think about. I know what I want, and I want to be with you."

"But I need time. I think it would be best if we didn't continue this relationship until your divorce is final."

The words struck Julian so hard it felt as if he had been slapped.

"You mean we should.. _break _up?"

"I mean we should take some time apart."

"Marti.."

"Julian, please!" Marti withdrew her hand from his hold and looked the other way, trying her hardest to keep tears from falling. She needed time. On her own. To figure out things.

"I think I should go." Julian stood up to collect the things he had taken with him. Books, magazines, clothes, school papers - everything he had brought to keep him company while waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm sorry." Marti whispered. He had been nothing but kind to sit with her while she was uncouncious and she didn't even care to thank him. "And thank you, for being here."

Julian smiled, a small and sad smile before walking out the door. He couldn't keep the lonely tear from falling down his cheeks as he walked through the hospital. He had been so afraid of losing her in the accident, he didn't know what he would do. And now he might loose her anyway.

Marti closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. It was hurting, everywhere. But mostly, it hurt in places drugs couldn't help. It scared her to not know what the future would bring or what would happen between her and Julian, but no matter how much it hurt, this was the right thing to do.

At least for now.

* * *

><p><em>There it is! I don't know if I'm completely happy with how this ended, or if I got out all the potential I felt this chapter held. So, I would be really thankful if you would leave your thoughts :-)<em>

_Song used: Plain White T's - Come Back To Me_


	3. 6 weeks

Look who's back! I'm really sorry for the lack of update. School was stressing me out, I had to focus and put all my time on graduation and the last weeks of school. Graduation was literally the best week of my life, I have never had as much fun as I did on my graduation. Wish I could relive that day over and over. But since graduation is over, I'm back here! :) I hope you'll enjoy this!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>

A month and a half had passed since Marti was released from the hospital, only a few bruises and healing cuts left as a reminder of the accident. Savannah had visit her every day, both at the hospital and at her house, bringing her assignments from school and giving her updates on all the daily things - like fashion, boys, cheerleading, even Julian had come up a few times.

Savannah had told Marti about his divorce becoming final and that he had been a free man for a little over two weeks. Marti was surprised, and a little bit hurt when he hadn't come to see her, or given her a call. She doubted he would want to continue their relationship after her ice cold response at the hospital, but she remembered that she specifically told him she needed a break from him until he was 100 percent divorced. So why hasn't he tried to reach out?

A sigh escaped her lips as she laid restless and still on her bed. Tomorrow would be her first day back in school after the accident and she wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. She had got the clear about coming back to practice and was glad she would be able to cheer again. Somehow, cheerleading had been Marti's escape point from all the drama in her life.

No matter how good it would feel to back, she also dreaded the moment she would walk into Julian's classroom and have to sit at the front of the room and watch him. Look into his sparkling eyes, see how his mouth move so lightly and the way he use his hands to explain something, how the sun reflected in his hair, how he would wrinkle his nose when someone answered a question wrong. Another sigh escaped her lips, maybe she should call him?

Without any thought, Marti had dialed Julian's number and brought the phone up to her ear. Her heart sped up and a little part of her wished he wouldn't pick up the phone. What would she say? That she was sorry? That she was ready to get back with him now when he was no longer a married man? That she was hurt that he didn't call her when it was finale? That she missed him?

Her breath got stuck in her throat when he answered the phone, politely presented himself to the caller. All the things she had thought about saying was gone. Her mind was empty.

"Hello?" Julian's voice echoed in her ear.

_Say something_, her mind yelled at her. She heard Julian's sharp inhale on the other side.

"Marti?" Her mind was spinning now.

"Ye-yes. Hi."

"How are you?" She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She had missed hearing it, badly.

"I'm great." She rolled her eyes at herself, "well, as great as I can be."

"Good. That's good."

"I heard your divorce got final." Marti said.

Julian sighed on the other side, but stayed quiet. A few seconds passed before Marti spoke again, "So I'm pretty excited about coming back to school tomorrow. And to your class."

"I'm not holding it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Look Marti, I can't really talk right now. I'm busy."

"But.." Click.

Marti stared at the phone in disbelief. Did Julian just hang up on her? She tried calling him a few times more but only got to voice mail. What had gone so completely wrong in the past 6 weeks?

* * *

><p>~ <em>The next morning ~<em>

"Are you ready for your first day back?" Savannah asked me as we stood outside the building. Truth was, I wasn't. I hadn't slept anything last night. All I could do was think of Julian and try to figure out what had gone wrong. Why wasn't he holding his class anymore? Was it because of me?

"We've some really cool new rutines we're going to show you at practice today. Which starts at 4pm, btw, so don't be late!" She practically yelled at me when the bell rang and she started running towards her end of the house.

I walked towards the classroom where Julian's old class would be held and took a seat at the back of the classroom. I was no longer going to sit at the front, when Julian no longer would be at the front as well.

As students walked in, they all greeted me, saying they were glad I was okay and that I was back.

"I apologize for being late." A dark male voice suddenly called out as he walked in. He put his bag down on the table, just like Julian would have and turned his back towards us to write his name on the board. "My name is David McSly. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

I wrinkled my nose, not only at the fact that he would be the new teacher, but also at the fact that he had food stains on his shirt. Disgusting.

As soon as he started talking, my thoughts drifted elsewhere. To Julian. Why hadn't he told me he wasn't holding this class anymore? Was he just going to let me have walked into this room this morning, thinking he would too, only to find that he wouldn't? Only to see that Mr. Stain-On-His-Shirt would be in his place? I couldn't believe it. I made a mental note to go by his apartment on my way home to find out what's going on.

"Ms Perkins?" _Sigh. _"Ms Perkins, what is the answer?"

Confused, I looked at Mr. McSly. "I.. Uh, I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked, "You don't know? Have you not been listening? What have..." My mind drifted elsewhere again as Mr McSly told me off in front of everybody. I sighed, this was going to be a long semester. Especially without Julian.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Savannah's POV. What do you think? Much love, xx_


End file.
